Race Track
by IG-KorrasamiShipper
Summary: 2018 Christmas Drop 7 of 7 Summary: Asami is a professional racer and comes across a twitch stream about a remake to an old school racing game. She ends up following this gamer and finally asks her out on a "date." Short story, modern AU


Asami is the world's current number one, women's professional race car driver. She holds several titles and has won multiple trophies making her everyone's idol. But, what no one knows about her is that she has a guilty pleasure and that is gaming. Despite her professionality and known hobbies, people know her as the race car babe. And from what Asami shows in public, they only know that she loves racing and tinkering with cars and inventions. She's pretty open about this part of herself but other than that, she loves her privacy since being a star can be burdening after all.

Currently, it was sunday evening and Asami just finished her project earlier than she thought, meaning that she could indulge in the gaming world. Feeling a bit nostalgic, Asami searched up old school games and thought it would be interesting to see what's around. Then clicking around, she ended up stumbling upon a trending review on the remake of the classic Speed Racer simulator. Humming with interest, Asami clicked on the video and watched away.

"Hey guys it's Korra again and today I will be playing the Speed Racer Remake on my racing simulator. I hope you guys are excited as me because I'm so stoked! Thanks a bunch for joining my twitch stream and let's have some fun! How y'all doing?" A young woman says in a friendly voice while flashing a big smile.

Asami blinked and didn't realize that she was captivated with her clear, cyan eyes.

Glancing back and forth at the camera, "Okay well first things first, I do have to say I love the way the controls work since it's fairly easy so even if you're a beginner, you'll totally do fine." Turning the steering wheel side to side, Korra changed her character's design, "Well I guess I'll try to recreate myself real quick."

#

"Woah! Oh shoot," shifting her game console into reverse, "Whoops no idea how I did a 180 right there hahaha! Okay we're back on the track!"

Korra proceeded to race on and surpass some CPUs before glancing back at her camera, "Hey welcome back to my stream fluffybunny07!" Her viewers started spamming some greetings, "Hey guys! Hey! Hellooo!" Pivoting her foot on and off the accelerator and brakes for a drift, "Oh! Someone has a question! Let's see… how am I so hot?"

Raising her brow before smirking and winking into the camera, "It's my biceps isn't it?" Quickly letting go of the handle she flexed her arm. "I know you love my side profile!" Chuckling amusingly.

Asami's eyes widened by how toned and big it was. She had noticed earlier that Korra had a pretty muscular body for a woman and the camera angle seemed to capture it pretty well. "Damn she is pretty fit…"

"Oooooh OH OHHHH!" Jerking the steering wheel side to side, she drove her character into a loop that exited off in to a free falling ramp. "Holyyyy snap! Damn!" Her car dropped onto the path and it bounced around before leveling out. "Oh geez I wasn't expecting that!"

Asami found herself chuckling and giggling at Korra's reactions. She usually doesn't watch other people play games that often but she found this pretty intriguing.

"Woop! Well that's all for today guys. Man that was so fun! Thank you again for joining me and I hope you'll stick around for round two because that one guy was definitely using hacks! Anyways my next live stream will be on this Sunday at 7:30pm sharp. Hope you'll pop in after some dinner and play with me! Thanks again and your little Sea's out." Throwing a peace sign, Korra winked before cutting of the feed.

Letting out one last chuckle, Asami had this smile plastered on her face before she looked at her watch. "Hmm, 8:13… I wonder if she's still…" quickling typing in into her brower, she looked up Korra's user name, Avatar Korra. Humming upon seeing it, Asami quickly created an account and joined her live stream. Slightly surprised by the her immediate reaction, Asami sat back and watched away.

"Oh, heyy someone new! Thanks for joining my stream BlackRaven!"

Asami couldn't help but smile along with Korra before reaching for her keyboard, Hi! I love your smile :))) She watched as Korra read her comment and blushed slightly before grinning while rubbing her face with a finger.

"Thanks!"

The pro racer then continued to watch Korra play and joined the other followers in their thirst comments.

Daddybeatme!: ughhh! I swear Korra is sooooo fine! I wish she'd play with me the way she's working working that console mmh! ;m;

Noticemesenpai: I know! I want Korra to step on me, no! Crush me with her toned thighs! Oh god that'd be aaamazinnng!

Daddybeatme!: oh my god YASSS Korra's muscles are my religion!

fluffybunny07: I've become gay for Korra XDDD she's so funny and hot!

MyBaeKorraSeaton: nooooo! Guys she's a f***ing goddess!

BlackRaven: hahaha I like how everyone is talking about her muscles.

MyBaeKorraSeaton: ohhhhh honey!

MyBaeKorraSeaton: You're definitely new but a lot of her followers come for her body *smirks* like hot damn there is no woman more bae than our goddess!

Glancing here and there at the conversation, "Oh guys stop it! You're gonna make me blush geez! Ooh OH!" She just drove off a cliff and her car started doing 360 flip mid air with a CPU right on her tail. "Oh no no no no no, you are not winning today!" Grinning Korra had this sexy smirk on her face as she put the pedal to the metal.

BlackRaven: if you're asking me, I think she's cute.

fluffybunny07: =)))))) she's not only our hot goddess but our cutie pie too! Korra is the besttttt!

Daddybeatme!: AHAHAHAHA did you just her just fenderbend that car! It went flyinggg!"

MyBaeKorraSeaton: XDDDD

MyBaeKorraSeaton: Korra is my one and only hot, sexy, cute bae! I'm dead! XDD

BlackRaven: well she's adorable and has a new follower *winks* XOXO

The whole chat continued to mess with Korra giving her thirst comments and there were many laughs and giggles and Korra threw in some fan service here and there. Everyone was friendly and Korra was a great talker so they all enjoyed a fun conversation about pointless things. But, the best things always come to an end and so Korra said her goodbyes.

"Alright thanks again for joining my stream guys! I had a lot of fun this time and y'all are thirsty dawgs!" Giving her fans a sexy look, "Well I hope you can make it to my next stream, same time Sunday at 7:30pm! I look forward to playing with you again! Lil' Sea out!" With a wink and grin, Korra waved before cutting the stream.

Taking off her earphones, Asami smiled while leaning back into her chair, "Well she sure is cutie." Grabbing her phone, the pro racer quickly looked into Korra's social medias and quickly found her. Without a second thought she followed Korra through her official accounts because why not? And like that, Asami was hooked and always joined Korra's live streams whenever she could. But of course, she was always up to date with her instagram and would always smile whenever Korra responded to her DMs or comments.

Over time, Asami got to know Korra more and more that she eventually thought about how to befriend her in person. It turns out Korra lived in Republic City as well and she honestly thought they could become close friends. With that thought in mind Asami found the perfect opportunity on Korra's most recent live stream.

Laughing slightly, "Ahaha it's actually pretty funny you know. Here I am playing a racing simulator yet I actually haven't really driven a real car before."

Raising her brow, "That's it!"

Quickly opening her IG, she clicked on her latest post about her livestream and commented: Let's go win the world cup! You and me! =)))

Thinking that was kinda cheesy and unclear, she then went into her DMs and actually typed out a serious suggestion. She basically wrote something along the lines of:

"Hey Korra, I know this might be awkward since we don't know each other personally but um… well I'd like to invite you out for a spin. And by spin I mean as in you should come over to my house and I'll show you how it feels to be behind a real race track XOXO

-Asami"

#

It's has been almost a week now and Asami was starting to get worried. She was basically praying that Korra didn't see her as a creepy stalker or something like that! Setting down her PS4 remote, the gamer let out a sigh before pulling out her phone. Mindlessly looking at her social medias, her eyes snapped open and she almost dropped her phone when she realized that Korra had responded to her DM. Quickly clicking onto to the message, she read her response:

Hey Asami! Wow it's a pleasure to get the attention of a real professional racer! XDD I'm honored to have caught your interest and of course! I would love to take you up on that offer, just text me when and where. Ah, right here's my number xxx-xxx-xxxx

-Korra

Asami almost squealed as she leaned back into her couch, "Oh my god! She actually responded! Oh my god! AAAHH-" jolting upward, she shook her head and snapped out of it. "Stop fangirling… like why are you even- ARRGHHH!"

Quickly adding Korra onto her contacts, she stared at her number before carefully writing out a message something along the lines of:

Cool! Please let me know if this sunday works around the time of your usual live stream :) and meet me at the Sato Mansion. I'll have everything prepared so just bring your cuteness!

-Asami

Korra responded shortly after with something along the lines of "Perfect!" following up an instagram post that had the caption: Doing something different! And as for the picture, it had Korra smirking with her racing simulator in the background.

#

Now it was finally the promised time, well, specifically they had ended up meeting earlier in the day around noon instead of 7:30pm for better reasons such as lighting for one and then getting to know and hang out afterwards was another. As Asami patiently waited for Korra to arrive, she was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. She then came to a halt and pulled out her phone while leaning against the counter. As she stared at it, she contemplated calling her but decided against it since after all, she did just spent a whole hour deciding on her outfit. She can be patient for another few minutes since it wasn't quite noon yet.

Asami had actually made a pretty huge mess in her closet and practically went through all of her clothes. But after a long and thoughtful process, she ended up choosing two outfits: her racing uniform and her casual yet sexy wear. And of course, she was currently wearing her racing uniform since they were planning to hit the tracks as soon as Korra came because she wanted to do a live stream at exactly noon. As the pro racer glanced at the time again, just on time, Korra rang the doorbell at 11:45am. Quickly walking over to the door, she opened it with a huge smile.

"Hey!..."

*Korra POV*

Getting out of the uber, Korra paid and thanked the driver before turning around and gulped hard. "D-Damn… she wasn't kidding about the mansion…" letting out a sharp whistle, "Well… here goes nothing…" walking up to the door, she wiped her hands on her pants before ringing the doorbell. She stood there for a moment before it clicked opened and her clear blue eyes widened from Asami's stunning appearance, "Wow…"

"Hey!..."

"H-Hi!..."

"I'm glad you could make it! It's finally nice to formally meet you Korra," extending out a hand.

"Y-Yeah it's a pleasure to meet you to! Thanks for the invite," quickly grabbing her hand and giving her a firm handshake.

"(Mmh… wow… her arms are way more toned in person…) well why don't we jump right into it? It's almost noon and I know you like being on time with your streams."

Korra made her signature grin, "Yeah! Sounds great!"

Asami quickly led her over to her private race track, "I wanted to show you around more but we're cutting it close so maybe next time?"

"(Woah her mansion sure is huge and amazing…) yeah that would be awesome, I would love that!"

Blushing slightly which Korra misses, "(N-Next time? Jesus what are you doing Asami?!) well here we are!"

Korra's mouth dropped, "Woahhhh! Damn this is so sick!" Making a huge grin before whipping out her phone, "Care for a mini photo shoot?"

Asami giggled before walking in closer and made a few different poses as Korra took several photos, "Text them to me later!"

"Gotcha! But welllll," pulling out her fancy phone extension, she put it together but starting a live stream on her phone. "Hey guys! As promised, here is today's special live stream and today I have a special guest!" Slowly panning over, "Guys, meet Asami Sato! Republic City's pride and joy, the ranked one professional racer!"

"Hey everybody!" Quickly waving at the phone.

Nudging her arm "Soooo, what are we doing today?"

"Well," making a charming yet sexy smile, "I heard that our little racer here has never actually been in a car, well driving, let alone racing soooo, I thought it would be fun to take our favorite gamer out for a spin!"

Quickly showing the race track, "There you have it guys! Never been in the driver's seat yet here I am about to hit high speeds!" She says excitedly yet with a slight nervous laugh.

"But enough stalling let's get you in the track!"

Asami quickly led them to her prized car and handed her a helmet. Then after quickly setting things up in her car, they were ready to go.

"Okay you ready Korra?" Revving her car a few times.

Grabbing her seatbelt tightly, "Y-Yeah! I'm ready!"

Letting out a quick laugh, "Are you followers ready to see you squeal?"

Korra looked over her left, "Wait- don't tell me you're gonna-"

"Your about to find out!"

The last comments Korra registered were something along the lines of:

I'm jealous!

Oh she gonna dieeeee!

Korrrraaaaa!

All hell quickly let loose and the tires screeched before her body shot back into the car seat. Letting out a loud scream, "HOLY SHI- AAAHHHH ASAAMIIII!"

Laughing out loud, "THIS IS ONLY THE START!" Her car went from zero mph to sixty very shortly before hitting the hundreds.

"AAAAHHHHHH! WOO HOOO!" Korra couldn't shake off the huge smile on her face even if she wanted to.

Taking a sneak peak at Korra, Asami smiled before downshifting and pulled the E-brake for a drift. They skidded into a sharp turn and she quickly balanced out the the steering wheel, straightening out the car. Quickly flooring it again, they quickly made it back to the hundreds and this went on for the next few turns.

'HOLY SHIT! WOO HOOO ASAMIIIII! DAMNNN GUYYYSSSS THIS IS SOOO SICKKKK!"

They finished the track in about five minutes tops before coming to a stop. The engine roared one last time before Asami pulled over into the pit stop area. Shutting off the car, "So? How was that?" She asks while unbuckling and taking off her helmet.

Popping off her helmet in excitement with a huge grin, "That was, that was freaking amazing! Wow Asami I never would have thought that this would be so much fun! How did you freaking turn at such a fast speed! I couldn't even move from my spot let alone look at how fast you were going!" Unbuckling her seatbelt, she reached over and checked on her phone which was drowning in comedic and amused comments.

Chuckling with joy, "Welllll… years of practice." Casually shrugging, "I am the world champion after all. I can do fast, mmh more like I only do fast." Winking while opening the car door and stepping out.

Quickly following after her, Korra's body was jittering with adrenaline before she pulled Asami into a side hug. "Well… that was just amazing but I'll be calling this a wrap now so there you have it guys! Republic City's fastest and yours truly, the gaming dweeb! I'll be making another snip bit with Asami for later so hang tight! Peace out fam!"

After they both waved at her phone, Korra quickly ended the live stream and put her things away before giving Asami her full attention. They ended up bonding and talking for who knows how long and filmed some other fun things before deciding to head out for some dinner.

"Well let me change and I'll drive us over to Kwong's."

Completely happy and grinning, "Sounds good!"

As Korra waited awkwardly in front of Asami's room, she was enjoying their time together. "Wow Asami is such an amazing person! I didn't think we would have so many things in common but hey! What do you know!"

Tapping her foot patiently, she was looking around the house aimlessly before her mouth dropped upon seeing Asami's… Drop. Dead. Gorgeous outfit.

"Woah…"

*Asami POV*

"Damn… I'm so glad I chose another outfit earlier," quickly changing into her crimson blouse and black skinny jeans, she gave herself one last look before applying some lipstick. "Alright, all set… now for a spritz of perfume (gotta smell nice to impress… wait what?)" stopping in place, she stared at her reflection.

"..."

Shaking her head, "Hush hush, we're just getting to know each other… as friends… yeah friends…" walking over to the door, Asami opened it and watched as Korra blushed. She blushed for some reason to before speaking up, "S-Sorry for the wait."

"H-Hey! N-No worries… w-well lead the way!"

Smiling, "Come on let's go."

#

"(Damn… she sure does smell nice…) wow, no way! I never would have pegged you for the gamer type. I was seriously confused when you sent a message and had no idea who you were until I googled you!"

Laughing, "Google me? Haha you could've have just asked."

"Ahaha… that honestly would have been weird to ask, besides we've been chatting for a while but I had no idea until I clicked on your profile which had that "official" mark so I was like what? But then after searching you up I was like whattt damn? I never would have expected to be online friends with a professional racer let alone for you hit me up at your racetrack."

Swooshing the lemonade in her glass, "Well… gaming is actually my guilty pleasure which I don't particularly like bragging to the world. It's kinda ruins my image as a "mechanical babe.'"

Letting out a snort, "Mechanical babe?"

Shrugging, "That's what they call me sometimes apparently."

"Ahaha that's priceless!"

"Hey… watch it miss hercules…" raising her brow with a smirk.

Blushing slightly, "D-Don't call me that here!" Looking around to see if anyone was staring before leaning in closer and whispering, "What if someone recognizes me!"

Blinking a few times, Asami let out a loud laugh.

"Hey! I'm being serious!" Trying to suppress her laughter.

"S-Sure you are! I'm sorry for blowing your cover!"

Looking at each other with amusement, they before started laughing out of nowhere.

"Well either way, thanks again for inviting me out today! I haven't had this much fun in forever so I would love to go out again if you don't mind." Korra casually says while grabbing her glass of water.

"(G-Go out?!) yeah of course! I would love to go out on another date…"

Right when Korra took a sip from her glass, she choked on her water a bit before regaining her composure. "(D-Date?!) y-yeah, we should hang out more. I would love to learn more things about you… oh! I know, next time how about we go to my place and you can be a special guest on my stream again but we'll play a game together?"

Asami blushed a bit since the both of them didn't comment on the whole "dating" keywords. More like they actually seemed fine with it before she smiled, "Yeah that sounds perfect, I would love to play some games with you. I've been wanting to do that actually… you seem to make everything more interesting."

Happily smiling, "Then it's a date!"


End file.
